ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of modern history (1930-1939)
(Continues from years 1914-1929) 1930s: The Path of No Return 1930 Events in Eurasia *'First Levantine War:' **'Jihadia falls back'. Upon request by several powers, the Vidalian Black Fleet sails out of Sevastopol on 31 January and begins a campaign of terror against Jihadian interests throughout the Eastern Mediterranean and the Red Sea (after some considerable concessions to Britain for use of the Suez canal), and take Aqaba. **'Mecca is razed.' Despite having won a crushing victory against inferior forces, Balcha's army occupies Mecca but is nearly destroyed when the city is razed by incendiary devices, destroying 20% of the occupying force. Balcha desecrates the only part of the Muslim pilgrimage complex left by hewing down the pillars of Mina. **'Vidalian forces annex Egypt' after tricking the British garrison into granting access to the Red Sea. A column of so-called "consultants" arrive in Suez on 6 February. They infiltrate the British Army and empower Vidalist elements to seize control. The all-new Workers' Republic of Egypt is thus born. **'Morocco declares war.' Fearful of Vidalist designs on Southern Europe, Benito Mussolini is dispatched by the European Community to Damascus (the provisional capital of Jihadia) and Marrakech convince the Moroccans and Jihadians to make peace and cooperate against the "Red atheist scum". **'Caucasian Vidalist Republic'. Aided by Armenian survivors of the 2nd Genocide and all-new LV-19 tanks, Vidalian forces seize Yerevan and Baku. Massive massacres of Muslims by Vidalists and Armenians alike occur as Vidalists plunder holy shrines and markets. A host of Armenian bandits/paramilitary forces, the Death League, form the government of the Caucasian Vidalist Republic. Although Vidalia controls Jordan and the Caucasus, it is finding it difficult to keep up with the tactics of constant harassment and sniping preferred by the Jihadian forces. *'Ireland revolts.' A revolt in Ireland is unable to be repressed by British forces, drafted into fighting for South Africa. The British Empire withdraws troops from Ireland, which descends into anarchy and chaos. *'Ireland joins the CFNE.' Throughout 1930, the Irish paramilitary, the Blueshirts, fight a chaotic civil war throughout Ireland and succeed on 1 November. A referendum held by the Blueshirts favours joining the Community of the Free Nations of Europe, which is ratified in both Hamburg and Munster, the capital of Ireland, on 26 December. Events in Africa *'Boer separatists start the Third Boer War' on 8 January with a military coup, understanding this time that they cannot survive without the goodwill of aboriginal blacks in Africa. Great Britain attempts to mobilise forces, but South Africa and Rhodesia are lost in the first 2 weeks of the war as Boer and black alike throw off the British yoke. The newly formed republic of Free Orange is first recognised by the Community of Free Nations of Europe and the Bolivarian Republic, as well as India and Morocco. Many veterans of the Fourth Great Northern War, including Vidalians, flock to South Africa, much to the Alliance's dismay. *'Kampala Mutiny:' **'African troops mutiny in the Liberty Street barracks' in Kampala when it is known that indigenous black troops will be sent to kill black rebels assisting the Boers in South Africa on 18 April. The rebellion is led by 3 personalities: the charismatic Brigadier-General Adi-Sams Dengu, and the Bananius family, headed by Lawrence and Yolanda Wafa Bananius, head of the Mtenda Merchants' Guild of Kampala. With most of Central Africa gone and Egypt gone, the British Army is left with its possessions in Kenya, Australia, Canada, the Caribbean and the British Isles. **'British Empire in Africa is shattered'. As of now, British troops are forced to operate from bases lent out by the Reich in Namibia, Tanzania and Guinea, or from the fortress in Mombasa. White citizens and colonists on the wrong side of the line fear for their lives as muntinous African troops rape and kill their way from the Sahel all the way to the borders of Lesotho, while the numbers of refugees crossing in different directions results in confusion and massive collateral damage. 1931 * Sacred Empire of Tibet established. Under the influence of Jihadian agents, Thubten Gyatso, the 13th Dalai Lama, declares the founding of the Sacred Empire of Tibet. * Free Republic of bUganda established. The Free Republic of bUganda, with its capital in Kampala, is created with approval from ESL forces. There is no president, only a General Staff of 9 people, including Resident-General Adi-sams Dengu chairing meetings. Lawrence Bananius is made Minister for Finance while his wife Yolanda becomes the Minister of Health. * Vidalists consolidate control in Middle East. The Armenian Death League is escorted to the newly build capital of Vidalopol to attend a summit. En route there, the aerostat they were using to travel there mysteriously explodes, killing all Armenian members of the summit. Vidalia imposes martial law throughout the Caucasian Vidalist Republic and suspends elections "until further notice". * Vidalist activity increases throughout the British Empire. Because of the loss of manpower and material experienced during the fruitless and unceasing African theatre of war, Vidalist teachings spread like wildfire throughout British-held lands. Labour strikes and sit-ins are as common as American National Guard being called in to restore order throughout Quebec and Newfoundland. * First Levantine War: **'Treaty of Meymand'. Although Vidalia has managed to occupy Aqaba and the Caucasus, it offers a ceasefire with Jihadia, which willingly accepts. This leads to the Treaty of Meymand, signed on 18 October. The treaty stipulated that Aqaba was the be returned back to Jihadian custody; the Caucasus to remain with Vidalia; and Vidalist aid to the Egyptian Workers' Republic and the Abyssinnian Empire was to cease. The treaty also stated that maritime access to waters under Jihadian or Vidalist control was to be shared by both signatories. At the signing of the treaty, the only belligerents in the Arab Wars are now Egypt, Ethiopia, and the Jihadian-Moroccan alliance brokered by the CFNE. Vidalia emerges stronger from the war with enlarged territory and a new ally (although it cannot be said that both allies can fully support each other). **British troops rout, attack Ethiopia 1932 *'bUgandan revolution continues. '''All throughout the year, British forces based in East Kenya continue to fight a losing battle to retake the British Empire's possessions in Africa, but are consistently outnumbered and undersupplied. Some help is given by sympathisers in Egypt and German volunteers, but the war is clearly a stalemate if not at an end. *'First Levantine War''' **'Balcha captures Hejaz'. Throughout 1932, the whole of the Western Arab Peninsula falls to Balcha's forces, but generally most fighting has slowed to a near halt. The only fighting continues around the Horn of Africa and Southern Arabia as well as within Abyssinnian-held territory. **'Haile Selassie II proclaims the creation of the Empire of Ethiopia'. In response, the Caliph Al-Assad recites the'' Sura' l-Feel'' in person each week after Friday prayers in an effort to remind Jihadians that they can still win this war, until the end of the war. His sermons are sufficiently popular that massive traffic jams all but bar the way to the Grand Mosque in Damascus. **'CFNE signs JV contract with Jihadia'. In an effort to develop each others' resources better, European firms sign joint ventures with Jihadia, which prove to be successful. Most of them are directed at increasing crop yields of the Fertile Crescent and exploration for oil in Iraq and minerals throughout Iran. **'Beirut Incident'. Crates with food and new weapons, particularly machine guns, are seized by a Padanian flotilla while en route to the Red Sea. As the ship carrying it is an American ship, this causes a diplomatic crisis as the European Community is worried that the Federal Alliance is aiding Balcha's army in the Middle East. The American president Jefferson Davis II simply dismisses it as the work of a few "rogue companies", and promises to investigate the arms smuggling. 1933 Events in Eastasia *'The 13th Dalai Lama dies.' His position is taken over by a Regency Committee to await the emergence of the 14th Dalai Lama. *'Jihadia defeats Abysinnia'. Following Lord Balcha's death during a failed cavalry raid into Hama, Abysinnian forces are in full rout. *'End of Arab Wars'. Although they lost territory to Vidalian encroachments, there is a mood of celebration and victory throughout the Middle East as forces liberate Mecca for the first time in almost 4 years. The Black Stone is brought out of its hiding place and reinstated at the Ka'aba after sufficient repairs and renovations are carried out at the end of the year at the Great Mosque of Mecca. Jihadia is at the height of its power, being the most "desirable place for the Faithful to live" as declared by the Istanbul-based publication The Golden Age. The economic strength of Jihadia is unrivalled elsewhere throughout the non-European world, save by the distant ESL in Japan, as it becomes the African terminus for the "New Silk Road", and its war economy continues running for trade with Africa and Asia, since many of its key industries were based in Turkey and Iran. Now, African commodities are traded in Jihadia in return for supplies and manufactured goods, which are becoming ever more increasingly important as the long fruitless war in Africa drags on. 1934 *'Resident General Adi-sams Dengu dies' in mysterious circumstances. His body is found hanging from the ceiling of his room one morning by a military orderly, with a suicide note nearby. Fearful for the future of the Republic, the General Staff unanimously elect Lawrence Bananius as President, and he assumes dictatorial powers. *'President Lawrence Bananius is crowned' as the monarch of bUganda later in the year. In a glitzy ceremony held on Namirembe Hill, Bananius renews his vows with now Queen Yolanda, and is installed as King Lawrence. He declares the creation of the Great Trans-Sahelian Tribe, and proclaims himself as King of Africa. 193 193 193 1938 Events in Eastasia *'The Islamic Caliphate of Jihadia is now the world's most prosperous nation', after the Anglo-American dominated Atlantic Alliance, across the seas. The lucrative trade (even if it is disguised as a "mutual aid pact" between Jihadia and Vidalia means that Jihadia is well on the way towards self-sufficiency with imports of Salviatian manpower and Vidalian advisors (although these are actually agents provocateurs), but disaster strikes. Almost simultaneously at the Feast of Muharram, clerics in Morocco and India issue fatwas deeming that: **The leader of Jihadia, Khaled al-Assad, is the prophesied Masih ad-Dajjal; **The introduction of a ruling clergy obliged to listen to the advice of their people is a gross violation of what Islam should actually be; **The Jihadians' continued hosting of "foreign" elements also violates the Qur'anic principle that Muslims must not rely on non-Muslims for political support; and **Lastly, any Moroccan or Indian discovered to harbour any pro-Jihadian sentiments are to be tried as religious apostates by a religious tribunal. *'Tibet attacks'. Not willing to be left out of the game, Tibetan forces with SAO approval annex Qinghai. 1940s: The Great Game * 1949 * * * *'Maratha Conference'. At the Maratha Conference held at Pune, the Tibetan Empire is partitioned but left alone, ending its decade-long feud with the ESL. The commanderies of Qinghai and Xizang are ceded to the ESL, and Tibet agrees to become an ESL protectorate, with the blessings of the Salviatian and Vidalian delegates to the Conference. (Continues at years 1950-1970)